


What Works

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneyo Maryam doesn't quite understand human courtship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Works

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://mallius.tumblr.com/post/23154319393/i-was-told-this-is-how-human-courtship-works) swoon-worthy piece of deliciousness.

Your name is Ross Lalonde, and though you have a wide repertoire of reactions to a vast variety of situations, you find yourself completely at a loss in the face of the earnestness of one Kaneyo Maryam.

He's still holding your wrist, cool lips just barely not touching the back of your hand, his gaze suddenly uncertain in the face of your stunned lack of response.

You let out a light cough, and your feel your face heat.  You can see how high the color goes by watching yellow eyes slowly track the progress.

"I Have Made A Mistake, Haven't I?"

"Well, yes and no.  On the one hand, this is not necessarily the proper method of courtship, as traditionally defined, but on the other, it's proving a quite effective method, because I am finding myself very thoroughly in your thrall."

He smiles at you, shyly pleased, and he is so adorable that it makes your breath catch in your throat.  You swallow hard before your can form more words.

"And as they say, if it isn't broken, don't fix it."

"Why Would Anyone Be Working On Something That Does Not Require Maintenance?"

You can't help but chuckle, still a bit breathless.  It seems that your common sense has gotten away with you, and you have forgotten his literal-mindedness.  Based on the green flush adorning his skin, it's entirely possible that he's currently incapable of considering alternative meanings, and has chosen to ask, for simplicity's sake.

It's an enjoyable thought.

"Some people attempt to improve on effective processes, sometimes to their detriment.  It means that one should utilize methods that work, rather than experimenting with uncertainties that may prove not only unsuccessful, but detrimental."

Kaneyo's brows furrow with thought as he ponders your meaning.

This is not where you want this conversation to go at all.

You use his absent-minded grip on your wrist to urge him closer.

He obligingly steps into your personal space before it seems to occur to him that he has done this, and you purr at him over your joined hands.

"In less obfuscatory language, it means that what you're doing is working.  Please continue."

Understanding dawns all at once, and then he bites his lip with sharp teeth, lowering his eyes.

He's gone shy on you.

Fortunately, you are prepared for this, and you free your hand from his indifferent grip, grasping his wrist in much the same manner he'd been holding yours.

He watches from beneath his lashes as your press a kiss to the back of his hand, then move to his knuckles, kissing each one with a chaste dignity belied by the ferocity of your gaze.

Like you, he blushes, but rather than watching his face, your watch his mouth as it pants for breath, his throat as he tries to swallow, and his chest as it expands and contracts with greater and greater speed.  These are the signals you are interested to see, and you are particularly pleased by the noise he makes when you curl your tongue around his pinky.

He clears his throat twice before he can speak, and when he does, his voice comes out in a gratifying falsetto squeak.

"I Have Heard A Great Deal About The Sexual Dimorphism Of Your Species From Dana."

You can almost forgive Strider for being an ass when she offers lead-ins like this.

You know what's about to come out of his mouth.

But you have to ask.

"And?"

"And I Wish To Explore This Intriguing Facet Of Human Anatomy.  With You."

"Only if I am allowed to explore the unique topography of troll genitalia as well."

You receive a pleased smirk in response.

"Of Course."

"I thought you'd never ask."

You lead him to your room, because you are more comfortable warding you own space against intruders than someone else's.

Both of you are shy and frequently lapse into nervous diatribes as you explore one another, but by the end, you have both learned a great deal of Very Very Pleasant things and are overall terribly satisfied with the experience.

When you recover, you convince him to repeat the experience.

For science.


End file.
